1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of window coverings and more particularly to venetian-type window covering structures that provide selective privacy and selective thermal insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The window shade industry has developed many methods and apparatus for covering windows that provide privacy and thermal insulation while being aesthetically pleasing. Such window coverings should be capable of being raised and lowered as access to the window and other factors dictate.
It would be advantageous to provide a venetian-type window covering that could, without being raised or lowered, be selectively placed in a closed position that provides privacy and insulation. The window covering should also be capable of being moved into an open position, allowing light and air to pass through the window covering.
One attempt to provide such a window covering is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,254 to Rasmussen. Rasmussen shows a honeycomb curtain structure that operates as a venetian-type window cover. Rasmussen accomplished this by forming a curtain structure from a series of foldable cells adhered together. Each cell has opposed side portions and a connected part. Thus, when the cells are connected, one series of connected side portions form a front of the curtain structure and the opposite series of connected side portions form a back of the structure. The structure of Rasmussen also has a series of connecting parts being parallel to and spaced apart from one another located between the front and back of the curtain. In this configuration, the curtain may either be rolled-up on a roller or lifted with cords running between the front and back portions and through the connecting parts.